


The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff

by leena_wayne



Series: my hosie heart [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A Hogwarts AU, F/F, could have more than one part of you like it, hope's a ravenclaw, its a little sort but i really am so into exams i have no time, josie's a hufflepuff obvs, juts two girl talking, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: This AU could have more parts, it will depend of you, so if you liked it let me know by leaving kuddos and maybe a little comment? Also i have liek zero time, i have two weeks of intensive exams but i wanted to upload somethign so sorry if it sucks i'm really sleep deprived and writting this right now :))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU could have more parts, it will depend of you, so if you liked it let me know by leaving kuddos and maybe a little comment? Also i have liek zero time, i have two weeks of intensive exams but i wanted to upload somethign so sorry if it sucks i'm really sleep deprived and writting this right now :))

Hope Mikaelson was known as the “misplaced Ravenclaw” ever since her first year at Hogwarts. Her manners, the way she carried herself, her cunning and limitless ambition made everyone wonder how the girl ended up not being one of the snakes. The girl always held this mysterious aura with her, and everyone seemed to have an equal amount of respect, fear and admiration when it came to the brunette beauty.

But on the other hand, the girl was a genius. Not only was she the most talented witch since Hermione Granger, but she made it look so easy. Defense Against Dark Arts was her favorite subject, but she always though Hogwarts only covered the basics, just the defensive and never the offensive, that’s why she got her aunt Freya (at her time, the best witch in Gryffindor) and her uncle Kol (everyone’s worst and best dream and Slytherin troublemaker) teach her some offensive spells she would never perform in school property, but just to be on the save side. Because, don’t let her fool you, Hope Mikaelson had a large history of mischief. Sure nobody knew, she was never even spotted after curfew, she was too smart to be caught and she had the same passion for trouble as her uncle did. But she got caught, once.

Josie Saltzman, Hufflepuff’s golden girl and head girl. She was too kind, and too nice for her own good, or so Hope though. She had seen her around, admire her really, but she was always round her Slytherin twin, Lizzie, who hated Hope. Josie was the best example for breaking stereotypes, she was kind yes but she could be ruthless when mad. She was very protective with Lizzie for what Hope had seen, she also seemed to put herself down and let the blonde girl take the things she wanted even if it cost her own happiness.

One night, Hope sneaked out of the Ravenclaw tower and went to west galleries, it was always lonely there, somewhere she could thing and breathe. The girl loved the feeling of the cool air on her skin, it made her thing of home, of her family once so close and now so shattered.

 **“You know, you shouldn’t be here.”** A sweet voice caught her off guard, making her slightly jump.

**“What’s up to you, Saltzman?”**

**“Well it’s past curfew, and you’re not prefect or head girl, so you really shouldn’t be here.”** She explains resting on the wall next to her.

“ **Are you going to threaten me and take away points from my house?”**

**“No.”**

**"Then what do I owe the pleasure?”** the girl asks her, with a teasing smirk making the Hufflepuff beauty chuckle.

**“You seemed lonely today at lunch. You always seem lonely.”**

**“Well I don’t fit in I guess.”**

**“They say you should be a Slytherin, but I think you’re a great Ravenclaw. I mean you’re the smartest witch that’s ever step in Hogwarts since Hermione Granger herself. You don’t pay attention in class though, must be borin** g.” Josie says looking outside the gallery, at the reflection of the moon on the Black Lake.

 **“Are you that observant with everyone or you’ve just been stalking me?”** Hope asks teasing her, the ghost of a smile on her lips as she watched the Head Girl blush trying to not look at her.

**“You’re just interesting, plus my sister talks about you, complains really. And it’s hard to not notice Hogwarts most popular girl.”**

**“Popular because they think I was a placement mistake. Which I don’t’ mind, really.”** She adds when she sees the little frown on the girl’s face, making her look cute and making Hope feel warm inside. **“Shouldn’t you supposed to be on patrol? Someone’s breaking the rules?”**

**“Technically, but it’s a quiet night, everyone is at the party at my house. Nobody’s really ding their job tonight.” “**

**"Why aren’t you there then? I’m sure they’ll miss their princess.”**

**“It’s not my scenery, not tonight.”** She dismisses it with a hand movement, making Hope turn to her and cock her head to the side.

**“And why’s that?”**

**“Just rather be here talking.** ” She says a shy smile on her lips. **“We’ve been together in every class since we were first years and we’ve never talked before.”**

 **“Every year?”** she asks and the girl nods in reply. **“Damn, I’ve miss my shot big time.”**

 **“Not necessarily.”** Josie whispers and they stay in silence, staring at the Lake on the dark night, with only the pale light of the moon shinning above them.But the comfortable, intimate silence they had broken when the voice of the blonde snake started to be heard from the other side of the gallery, calling for her sister.

 **“Better go before she finds you with me; she could have a stroke or something.”** Hope jokes making Josie laugh in agreement.

**“Guess I’ll see you around?”**

**“I’ll see you at the library, like every Wednesday and Friday.** ” Hope confirms and Josie turns her head, going to ask how she knew her study habits. **“I guess I did notice you a little bit. See you around Saltzman.”**

 **“See you, Hope.”** Josie says before turning to her sister, who held an annoyed expression when the Ravenclaw walked pass her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you let me some really nice and encouraging comments and i appreciate it so much!!! I'm nearly done with the exams, which is amazing!! Thank you for loving The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff!!

The Ravenclaw girl was, as always, sitting alone at the dining table. She didn’t always talk with people from her house, she got along with a few, but those few had others friends they liked better. Hope didn’t mind, she had always something to do or say while eating, always keeping her from boring herself.

But this morning was different, as the girl kept biting from her toast, she felt someone sitting in front of her. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the Hufflepuff girl, who was, as always, smiling.

**“Good morning?”**

**“Good morning, how did you sleep?”**

**“Just fine.”** She replies still observing her, not really catching why she sat with her and not with her friends or her sister. **“Can I help you?”**

**“Oh no, just keep doing whatever. Just felt like sitting here, you looked lonely and honestly my friends are bothering me.”** She replies grabbing a red apple and biting it.

**“About what?”**

**“They are pissed I wasn’t at the party. I think they wanted to set me up with one of the Slytherin boys, I think it was Connor.”**

**“Urgh, do they hate you?”**

**“Sometimes.”** She replies chuckling at the brunette’s face. **“See, me staying with you was better than any party. And I’d rather throw myself to the Black Lake before even thinking about whatever they were planning. I have standards, c’mon.”**

The two girls laugh and stay in silence, each one eating their breakfast until Josie’s face light’s up, catching a glance of her book.

**“Are you studying Muggle Studies?”**

**“Yeah, I want to get my grade higher.”**

**“What, Hope Mikaelson without all O’s?”** the Hufflepuff asks teasingly faking concern.

**“Don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation, Saltzman.”** She replies winking at her and laughing.

**“I can help you, if you want.”** She offers and the blue eyed girl looks at her questioningly, she didn’t take Muggle studies, she knew that, she shared class with Hufflepuff and she would have notices her. **“Dad’s a muggle; I basically live a muggle life outside the school.”**

**“You’d help me?”**

**“Sure, we can’t have your reputation being a lie, can’t we?”** she asks smirking and turning to the side, ready to go and see her sister who had been calling her name for the last two minutes. **“Library, you already know my schedule anyways. See you.”**

And with that, the brunette girl leaves to sit beside her sister at the Slytherin table, leaving behind a really amused and a little blushed Ravenclaw who takes a little while to snap out of the daydreaming before she walks out the Great Hall, to her next classes.

\--------

When Hope walked into the library the last thing she hoped to see was Connor sitting next to the Hufflepuff, trying to get her to go with him to Hogsmade. She couldn’t hear all the conversations, but she could very clearly hear all the “no” Josie said, those clearly being ignored by the boy.

**“Connor, why don’t you go somewhere you’re needed? Like the bottom of the Black Lake.”** Hope ever so innocently advices him, making him roll his eyes and ignore her, but she could see Josie’s face light up at her, obviously wanting help.

**“Go away, misplacement.”**

**“You have two seconds to disappear before I make all your hair fall and bleed out, maybe that’ll teach you what “no” means.”** She says deadly serious, her tone so dark the boy had actually stopped hitting on the girl to look at her **. “Did I bloody stutter? Move, now.”**

The next second, the boy was out of the library, and the Hufflepuff brunette was softly laughing.

**“Thank you, that boy does not take hints.”**

**“He’s a prick, that’s what he is.”** Hope says bitterly before opening her books. **“So, should we start?”**

Two hours passed and the girls had taken a break, Hope was actually pretty satisfied with the outcome. Josie turned out to be a great teacher and told her everything she needed to know about muggles and their society. For now, she was talking about the music she liked, comparing it to the non-muggle.

**“But the classics are way better, there’re some that are worth a shot. You should listen to them.”**

**“I’ll find a way; maybe you can make a list, so I know which ones are the good ones.”** Hope asks her and she nods her head smiling.

**“Sure, you’ll love them.”** She agrees and grabs some piece of paper before getting up. **“Actually, I have some records in my dorm; you could come and listen, like a music session.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“I am if you want to, but yeah it’ll be fun.”**

**“Okay, lead the way.”** The blue eyed girl agrees and grabs her things before walking to the Hufflepuff corridor. Josie taps the wall, making it open and reveal a very sunny common room, where a lot of Hufflepuffs, some Gryffindors and even a couple of Slytherins were hanging out. **“Slytherins?”**

**“Oh yeah, a lot of them date Hufflepuff, contraries attract each other I guess. Come, it’s the first door.”**

The two girls walk inside the empty dorm. Hope sits on a bed, which apparently belongs to a girl named Stephanie. She stares at the girl as she looks for a particular record out of the pile of music records she owns. When she finds it and put it on the turntable, the music starting to fill the room.

She sits beside her, listening and softly singing the words, the pureblood witch smiles enchanted by both the music and her voice.

**“It’s Stevie Nicks.”** Josie explains her. **“The song’s from the 70s I think, but still is amazing.”**

**“I like it.”** Hope mutters before her eyes fall to her hands. They stayed like that for some time, listening to the beautiful record, a comfortable silence filling them. Suddenly, the Mikaelson girl grabs her hand, standing from the bed and shyly smiling. **“Do you wanna dance?”**

**“I can’t dance.”** Josie laughs but gets up following her anyways.

**“C’mon, I’ll teach you. My aunt Rebekah made me take dancing classes, just follow me.”** She indicates and places her hand on her waist, as the brunette girl smiles and puts hers on her shoulder.

They did dance, some indication form the Ravenclaw and a lot of laughs from the clumsy Hufflepuff who indeed couldn’t dance was the only conversation that could be heard. Josie’s eyes met her hypnotic blue ones when “Leather and Lace” started to play.

She liked her; she liked her since third year, when she sat lonely next to the Black Lake. Only her and her sketchbook, looking at the distance as if she knew a secret nobody else did, as if she was an old soul. That captivated her, brought up a need to get to know her. And when she did, not only her physical beauty took her breath away, but they beauty Hope Mikaelson was for herself, for how she saw the world, for who she was.

**“Do you want to go to Hogsmade with me next Sunday?”** the Hufflepuff whispers, making her blue eyes shine for half a second.

**“Are you asking me out?”**

**“Maybe I am, Mikaleson.”** She replies with the same teasing tone.

**“I’d love to, Saltzman.”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, first of, im so sorry this took so long!! i had exams and then i ahd Carnaval (huge party tradition here in catalonia) and then i had Hayley Kiyoko's concert (omg guys bets night of my life, chekc her out fi you don't know her and chekc "naaz" too, they're amazing). 
> 
> I have mixed feelings about this part, i don't know if it's good or not, you guys let me know, i decided this is going to be a long ass series (until i run out of idea basically). but thank you so so so much for the comments and kuddos, it's really a motivation bust!!
> 
> ps: last week? they said HOSIE RIGHTS and o m g guys!! lizzie's not straight, josie had confirmed crush on hope and hope was all heart eyes for her at that scene... i'm emotional

Sunday came fast, and the two girls were a mix of excitement and panic. Prep talks in front of the mirror, clothes all around the dorm and a lot of opinions from their friends to find the perfect outfit. They both had dated before, but neither had been this nervous about a date before.

When Hope finally arrived to the carriages, her eyes meeting Josie, her breath faded. The Hufflepuff beauty wore a while buttoned up blouse inside a high wasted back and yellow skirt, her house colors. Hope swore she never liked black this much before until now.

**“You look, wow, I mean-”**

**“Thank you.”** Josie softly giggles at her nervousness. Hope Mikaelson was known and kind of feared for her cold outside and her confidence, watching her make a babbling mess of herself because of her made her heart swoon. **“You look amazing too.”** And she did. The Ravenclaw wore a black letter jacket and an electric blue top, her skinny jeans and combats boots. At this point, Josie was barely keeping it together.

**“So… we should get on the carriages before they leave.”**

**“Oh yeah, sure.”** The blue eyed girl agrees, jumping into the carriage and hold a hand out for her to grab, helping her to get in.

When the students finally arrived to the awaited city, they were fast to go on their ways. Couples walking into Madame Puddifoot, third years running into Zonko or Honeyducks. Hogsmade was the scape for a lot of couples, who couldn’t find a dark spot to snog.

The first stop the two girls did was in Honeyducks, where Hope had insisted in buying Josie’s favorite candies, a “thank you gift for tutoring me” she called it. Josie tried to refuse, but hope didn’t have any of that, she didn’t care to spend her money on the candies, the bright smile on the brunette’s face was worth more than a thousand galleons.

**“Do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks?”**

**“I’d love to.”** Hope replied happily, she really didn’t want to go to Madame Puddifoot as the other couples did; it was just too much for her, that place was hideous. One time, a Gryffindor took her there, the date could be summed up by the title of “the worst ten minutes of Hope Mikaelson’s life”, maybe it was a little harsh, but it was the truth nevertheless.

So the two girls entered the place and found a little table next to the window, where the wild forest could be seen. After asking for two butterbeers, they engaged on a light conversation about their time in Hogwarts, that until the drinks came by and a comfortable silence settled between them.

 **“Oh, here I nearly forgot**.” Josie exclaims grabbing something from the pocked of her skirt. **“It’s the list, you know, the one we talked with the muggle music you must listen to?”** She explains and the blue eyed witch smiles at her, grabbing the paper. **“I added some new songs and some of the songs we listened to the other day. Also some that I think you may like, they’re not really my style, but I think you will like them.”**

 **“Thank you, I promise I’ll listen to them.”** Hope replies meaning it. The thought of Josie taking some of her time to make her a list of her favorite music and some she doesn’t seem fit for herself but that thought Hope may like made her fall harder for the girl.

The girls spent their time between laughs, subtle flirting and lingering touches too timid but just enough for the moment. They learned each other’s secrets and hobbies.

Josie learned Hope’s passion for art, just like her father and even asked her to draw something on her arm, to which the other girl complied happily. So while the Ravenclaw worked on her masterpiece, the brunette told her about her love for music and how she hoped one day she’d be good enough to be a musician.

 **“Then one day you can sing to me. Do you have anything original?”** Hope asks not taking her glare from Josie’s forearm, where she was finishing the drawing.

**“No, no way. It’s not gonna happen.”**

**“I’m sure I’ll find a way to convince you.”** Hope replies winking at her, making her slightly blush. **“Done. You moved a lot, you’re ticklish.”**

 **“Kinda yes.”** She smiles before her eyes fall on the gorgeous drawing, making her chuckle. **“A badger? Where’s your artistic creativity, Mikaelson?”**

 **“Says the girl who’s wearing her school houses’ colors on her skirt.”** She teases taking a final sip of her butterbeer. **“Let’s make a deal. I’ll paint a picture of you, but you have to sing to me in return.”**

 **“Why?”** Josie inquires still looking at the drawing on her forearm, a little smile on her lips as she caresses the warm spot left by Hope’s hand.

 **“Because I need inspiration. Who knows maybe you can help me find my “artistic creativity”.”** Hope smiles offering her hand to shake it. **“Deal?”**

 **“Deal.”** Jose agrees, shaking her hand. Before she can pull away, Josie intertwines her hands, standing up. **“C’mon, we’ll miss the ride back.”**

The two girls left The Three Broomsticks hand in hand, crossing some students who whispered about it. The Hufflepuff princess and the untouchable misplacement of Ravenclaw holding hands, that was not something you’d get to see every day.

The two girls spent the journey back talking, commenting on the future classes Josie was meant to give her and when it would be a good time for them to start that painting, to which Josie insisted she was not model material, even if Hope disagreed.  When they arrived, the blue eyed Ravenclaw insisted on walking her to her common room, savoring the last moments of their date.

**“Thank you for walking me.”**

**“My please, wouldn’t want you to get lost.”**

**“That was one time in first year!”** Josie gasped, making them laugh **. “I’ll never live that down.”**

 **“Probably not.”** Hope agrees starting to feel nervous.

They both stay in silence as Josie taps on the wall, making it open and reveal the yellow common room. The girl turns around, rocking on her heels forth and backwards, with a thinking expression.

**“I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast?”**

**“Yeah, yeah sure.”**

**“Good.”** Josie smiles biting her lip. Before Hope can say anything, she steps forwards, kissing her cheek and winking at the brunette beauty seconds after walking inside the room.

Hope can’t help the huge smile on her face, her cheeks burning with a pink color. Passing a hand through her hair, she turns around walking towards the Ravenclaw tower, ready to write back to her aunts and her uncle Kol, who seemed really interested on the love life of the young witch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long, i am drowning in school work, i'm literally living out of coffee, apples and three hours of sleep a day, so i'm a bit of a mess right now. anyways, here's part four, i don't know how many chapters more i'll do, but as long as i have inspiration i'll keep going. 
> 
> hope you like it, just let me know what you think!! also fyi, friday's my birthday, happy 18 to me :))
> 
> ( song's name is Pretty Girl by the Lesbian Jesus herself, Hayley Kiyoko )

They honored their deal, and for a week, the Ravenclaw would spend her afternoons at Josie’s dorms, studying with the brunette and painting her. She enjoyed the calm the Hufflepuff seemed to have within. How she’d get focused and bite her lips, yet five seconds after her attention would be somewhere else, Hope though she was adorable.

 At first, she would blush when Hope’s inquisitive blue eyes would land on her, the pencil firm on her hand as she tried her best to make her art resemble reality. Hope would only smile and focus on her canvas, noticing her pink cheeks and her wondering eyes. She refused to let her see it until it was done, she was a perfectionist.

On the other hand, Josie would sing to her. Sometimes one of her favorite songs, sometimes one of Hope’s. She wouldn’t tell her, but she did memorize all of the songs that Hope liked of her list, she wanted to sing them to her. The first time, her voice was little, careful and a little unsure, but when she saw the blue eyed girl’s stare on her, as if it was the first time she saw the born of the spring, she became more secure.

That’s was pretty much how they would spend their days: breakfast, classes, lunch, studying and painting. Sometimes, when Lizzie wanted to hang out with Josie, Hope would turn to her other friend, Penelope. She was a Slytherin, and honestly she wore it like a crown, the Slytherin Queen was what they called her.

**“So, am I going to meet the girlfriend? You know like, properly meet her.”**

**“Not girlfriends, P.”** Hope corrects her, her eyes fix on the sketch book as she draw her friend, who was lying on the grass, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the weirdly warm day.

**“What, you’re waiting for her to ask you?”**

**“No- I mean I don’t know, I haven’t thought of labels, didn’t think I needed them.”**

**“Best things don’t need labels, love.”** She smiles winking at her. **“But they do save a lot of trouble. I’m just saying, you two are practically dating, just woman up and ask her.”**

 **“We haven’t kissed yet.”** She informs her, suddenly the Slytherin beauty was sat in front of her, grabbing the sketch book and throwing it away from her. **“Hey! Bloody rude, Parker!”**

**“What do you mean you haven’t kissed yet?”**

**“It’s pretty self-explicatory.”** Hope groans grabbing her wand and making the lovely book come back to her hands.

**“Kiss her, what are you waiting for?”**

**“I don’t want to rush things.”** She explains, seconds after Penelope smacks her arm making her send her a deadly glare. **“Watch it.”**

**“You, Hope Andrea Mikaelson-”**

**“How did you find out about my middle name?”**

**“I have my ways.”** She dismisses it rolling her eyes. **“You need to kiss her, you like her, she likes you. It’s not hard. Juts go and grab her and kiss her!”**

 **“Romantic.”** Hope replies rolling her eyes but thinking about it, maybe she was right. She would be a terrible liar if she said she didn’t want to kiss her, the thought had clouded her mind a lot of times, but she never tried before. **“Whatever, I’ll think about it.”**

 **“That’s my girl, I’m so proud you’re growing up!”** the raven haired girl teases her, helping her to get on her feet to grab lunch.

 

After dinner, the Ravenclaw led the Hufflepuff to the Room of Requirements, as both of their rooms were now full with other students, making it impossible for Hope to concentrate on her drawing.

It was the first time Jose had entered this room, the old piled of abandoned things towering over them, leaving enough space to make a little passage to the center of the room. A big easel standing in front of a chair. Next to it, a turntable and a guitar. The room sure did offer anything you needed.

**“So, where do you want me?”**

**“Next to the chair. You know how to pose.”** Hope smiles as she grabs a paintbrush and wets it before picking some paint.

 **“You’re the boss.”** The brunette girl says sitting on the chair, guitar in hand as she crosses her legs on the chair and soon enough the two girls stay in silence; only the peaceful accords do the guitar filling the hair.

The Mikaelson girl keeps staring between her and the canvas, tracing lines and filling it with color, making the beauty in front of her immortal in her art. She keeps thinking about what Penelope said, kiss her. Easy, right? It’s not like she doesn’t want to, she’s been dreaming of it in fact. Kissing her rosy lips was one of the main goals inside the girl’s head.

On her side, the half-blood girl was deep in thoughts as she played the soft melody, rehearsing the lyrics in her head, making sure she doesn’t mess up. She had been planning to sing it to her, sing that very song she started writing when she first smiled at her on the halls a few months ago. The song was not finished, but she had to let it out, take her chances as her mother had told her, always so involved on her love life.

 **“I wrote something.”** Josie states, making Hope’s hypnotic blue eyes travel from the painting to her **. “Original I mean. I-I wrote it a few months ago, I kinda thought you would like to hear it.”**

 **“I’d love to.”** She agrees; the smile on her face big as she had never heard anything the girl had written, always covers, only covers. She always put the same excuse, “it’s not good”, “it’s not ready”, “show me the painting first”. The last one never worked, Hope would not let her see it until it was perfect; the brunette girl only did perfection.

 **“Okay but it’s not finished, so don’t judge me.”** Josie starts to play the soft accords; Hope sits on the floor watching her concentrate and closes her eyes before starting to sing.

_You're the one I like_   
_I will find a reason tonight_   
_Feel it all despite_   
_The fact you don't like my type_

Her soft voice echoes the room, the lyrics coming first as soft and unsure, but as she gets more into the songs her voice becomes more confident. Josie’s head is spinning, part of her soul screaming in happiness, letting out what she’s been dying to tell the brunette but never though herself capable of.

_I can see you're real smart_   
_World class piece of art_   
_I can see you in the dark_   
_All we have to do is start_

Hope can help but softly giggle at the first line, more than once, during their study sessions Josie would call her “a real smart girl” to tease her when she showed off her Ravenclaw side. Her grin grows bigger and bigger, her cheeks turning pink and her hearts races, her eyes never looking away she couldn’t, she was absolutely compelled by her.

_I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl_   
_I just wanna know if you will let me be your world_   
_I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl_   
_I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl_

The moment Josie opens her eyes, the last part of the lyrics still echoing on her lips her; she’s met with the pretty girl smiling widely at her. Hope craws towards her, grabbing the guitar and leaving it careful on the floor.

Standing up and leaning slightly to reach her, her hands cupping Josie’s cheeks, caressing them as her eyes travel from her deep brown eyes to her pink soft lips, her own just a few inches away from hers. Hope’s eyes stop at hers, buried deep in the chocolate reflection. Josie nods, answering the silent question, giving her permission, internally begging her to finally kiss her. And so she does.

Hope’s lips caress her ones softly, hovering above them before trapping her bottom lip between hers, finally connecting them on a sweet delicate kiss. Josie’s fast to kiss back, her hands on Hope’s forearms, keeping her in her place as their lips move in sync.

When the Ravenclaw breaks it, a visible grin on both of their faces, she licks her lips before whispering softly.

**“I loved the song.”**

**“Figured that much.”** Josie chuckles, her eyes falling to her lips again. **“I meant it.”**

 **“You better, I only date to win, Saltzman. You’re stuck with me now.”** Hope says as the girl pushes her hair behind her ear, tracing her jawline on the way.

**“I love the sound of that, Mikaelson.”**

**“Yeah, me too.”**

**“Could you maybe show me again how much you liked the song?”** she asks making the pureblood girl smile and nod.

So the Ravenclaw girl leans on again, her lips crashing once more against hers, but this time the kiss is not subtle, it’s not unknown territory, its pure need. The Hufflepuff girl pulls the blue and bronze tie as he hands travel to her waist bringing her closer, needing her to be closer. This makes her chuckle into the kiss and so the eagle girl sits on the badger’s girl’s lap, kissing and smiling into the so waited moment.

 **“Wait-”** Josie says pulling away, meeting the girl’s worried look **. “Are you going to show me painting now?”**

**“It’s not finished!”**

**“Neither was the song.”** She replies rolling her eyes, feeling Hope’s fingers play with the hair on the back of her neck.

**“You seriously want to discuss this now?”**

**“Fine, but I’m not giving up.”**

**“Wouldn’t expect it any other way, love.”** She laughs bringing her into another kiss, loving the soft touch of her hand on her cheek and her lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took so much time!! i am in the last month of my senior year in high school and i have lots of exams, plsu the bac is coming and well, too mch work. I think it may suck but hope you like it!!

 Students in Hogwarts could swear they were dreaming. The Hufflepuff princess, holding hands with the Ravenclaw misplacement. The ever so closed and cold girl was smiling widely as she brunette talked very fast, really passionate about the vinyl her father had send her. Laughing and flirting on the yard, under a tree as they waited for the Slytherin girl to come and meet them.

**“Well well, looks like I’m being replaced.”**

**“Such a drama queen, P.”** Hope smiles as she taps the spot next to her before turning back to the girl. **“Josie, this is Penelope. Penelope this is Josie.”**

**“The famous girlfriend. Charmed to properly meet you, even if we share classes.”**

**“She’s not my-”**

**“She talks about me?”** Josie cuts her off, an amused smirk on her lips.

**“Talks? She never shuts up. For someone so secretive she loves to daydream about- what was it?- “dreamy chocolate eyes and perfect-””**

**“Okay enough!”** Hope says clapping her hand over her best friend’s mouth. **“I already regret this.”**

 **“Oh, I have so many stories to tell her, you’ll regret it forever.”** The tanned girl says proudly, as she gets the hand away from her mouth and stands up. **“And when you two get married, I’d tell all these stories in your wedding. See you around love birds.”** She winks at Hope as she flips her off, blush evident on her cheeks.

When the brunette girl is far away, meeting with other fellow Slytherins, the Hufflepuff girl craws to the blushing mess next to her. Pecking her cheek, she lays on the green grass, head on her lap. Her hands travelling to play with her soft ones, tracing patterns on it.

**“So… You daydream about me, huh?”**

**“No I don’t shut up.”** Hope says fast, making her laugh even more.

**“You’re adorable you know that?”**

**“Yeah okay, c’mon we’ll be late for class.”** The Mikaelson girl says, making the brunette girl groan and get up, hanging her hand out for her to grab it and help her up.

Two hours of class went by, and the Hufflepuff’s mind was on the blue eyes beauty, and how Penelope had called her “her girlfriend”. Were they dating? That kiss wasn’t the only one that happened over the two weeks they had been hanging out, and winter break was coming really fast. She needed some answers to what they were before they parted ways for two weeks.

 **“Earth to Josie, what is wrong with you today?”** Her twin asks her rolling her eyes.

**“Nothing, why?”**

**“Because you’re ignoring everything I say. There’s a part tonight in Slytherin, I have an invite for you. You are coming, right?”**

**“We don’t need invites, Lizzie; if the part is public everyone can go.”** She reminds her, ever since a couple of years ago, there was an unspoken rule among the students, if the word of a house party was out, nobody could be denied access to it. That way everyone could enjoy some house fraternization, to unite them and leave old rivalry behind them.

**“Whatever, are you coming?”**

**“I guess.”**

**“Hope is coming. I heard Penelope plan an outfit for her, dress to impress someone. Who could it be, huh?”** she tells her with a present smirk. Yes, maybe the blonde wasn’t her number one fan, but she knew how infatuated her sister was, and she was happy to tease her for it.

 **“Shut up.”** She replies making her twin laugh and hug her sideways as they walk down the Great Hall, eager to finally catch lunch.

Lunch was, as always, spend with her sister, only this time Hope could see Penelope sitting next to Josie too. The short haired beauty spoke smiling, occasionally sending a wink or a smirk at Hope when she noticed her staring, making her turn and join the conversation with her fellow Ravenclaw. Her cheeks turning slightly pink when she feels Josie’s eyes on her, welcoming her with a warm smile.

 **“Stop staring and smile, you have to flirting ability of a duck.”** Stephanie giggles elbowing her.

 **“I hate you.”** Hope rolls her eyes before smiling at Josie, who motions her to walk out to the Great Hall. **“Be right back; don’t piss anyone off.”**

 **“You I can’t help it, I take after my father.”** The raven haired girl smiles, picking more of the vegetables in front of her.

When Hope arrives next to the Hufflepuff girl, Josie grabs her hand, leading her to a side hallway, away from the stares of the students who still couldn’t believe their eyes.

**“What did you want to talk about?”**

**“What-what are we?”** Josie asks; voice ever so little, nerves evident on it, as blush appeared on her cheeks.

**“What do you mean?”**

**“I mean what are we? Are we friends, are more than friends, are we girlfrie-”**

Josie was cut by Hope’s lips which came crashing against hers. Turning her around so she was against the wall, Hope’s hands came to her waist, as Josie’s travelled to her soft light brown hair, eagerly kissing her back.

**“Is that a yes?”**

**“That’s an “ask me at the party”.”** Hope smirks up at the Hufflepuff girl before kissing her again, leaving her breathless and pecking her neck whispering a soft “see you later” before turning back to her friends, who was knowingly smirking at her. **“Shut up Steph.”**

**“Didn’t say anything. So, Penelope was right, we’ll go to the party.”**


End file.
